


All The Time In The World

by auroreanrave



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Lucky Mascot In Human Form, M/M, Mention of Pining, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't Niles' head that is Reggie's lucky charm. Well, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Time In The World

**Author's Note:**

> Pure fluff based off the episode 'Head Game' which I loved for the chemistry between Reggie and Niles, and so I wrote a fic.

Reggie knows focus and determination. He's lived by it, he's worked by it; it fills his every day. He's had to work every day of his life to get to the top of his game, to avoid being a stereotype, a face on the evening news, someone he would be ashamed of.

Somehow, nothing quite compares to how much focus it takes to unravel Niles.

The good doctor's head isn't the lucky part of him - well, kind of. Niles' cock works the trick just as well, and when Reggie's in the right mood before a game, it's so easy to work Niles' cock until he's a writhing mess and comes in the space under the steps, Reggie's mouth on his pale neck. Hell, if he licks that come up and kisses Niles to make him gasp and kiss back, it's worth it because Reggie hasn't lost a game in months and he doesn't intend to start anytime soon.

Fucking the doc is a little harder. Niles is all nervous energy and strung-out tension, so it takes a while and plenty of quiet, slow determination to get Niles to relax and open up. Reggie doesn't mind - he has caverns of patience honed over time - and it's worth it to see Niles gasp and ache and open up and fucking _beg_ for Reggie's cock.

And don't get Reggie wrong, it has other benefits too; like seeing the look on Niles' brother's face when he strolls out into the apartment in the mornings he stays over, all fresh faced and at ease and in Niles' robe so Niles has to shuffle out in Reggie's sweaty shirt and shorts. Frasier gapes like a carp and has a poker face like a nun, but tries his damnedest to be nonchalant. Reggie always makes sure to stick around and discuss the game with Martin - who for once, according to Frasier, is thrilled by his youngest son's choice of partner; Reggie tries not to be smug and fails miserably - and have an omelette and make out with Niles in the elevator on the ride down because he likes to.

Reggie doesn't even mind that Niles is still a little stuck on that pretty little English help they've got in, or his icy soon-to-be-ex-wife who is the reason Niles is stuck in his brother's spare room for the time being. Reggie makes investments in people and sure. it might have started out as a lucky ritual, but he can wait for Niles, because only _he_ makes Niles like this, makes him looser and lighter and warmer just like Niles does to him.

So Reggie will keep fucking the good doctor in every way, shape and form, and send flowers to his office to make him blush and stammer, and sliding his hand onto Niles' thigh during dinners at fancy restaurants, and making him come again and again. Niles will stay his lucky mascot and the reason the Sonics are having their best ever season, until the scales fall from Niles' eyes and he realises that he's been Reggie's for a long time now.

After all, Reggie has patience, and all the time in the world.


End file.
